


Fifty Themes of Sourgrapes

by Rat2rrj



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by December8Dragons' fic Raisens Verts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Rat2rrj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences for the Buster and the Connaisseuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty Sentences for the Buster and the Connoisseuse

1\. Cinnamon

“I think you added too much cinnamon to this brownie, girl,” Georgia critiqued, glancing at the brown square before her as her girlfriend huffed in her -admittedly adorable- pink oven mitts and apron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt Universe


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2, December8Dragons!Verse

2\. Bittersweet

Burgundy sometimes fell asleep after Georgia in front of the television, glancing at the sleeping girl’s face, even in the light of previous arguments, and reminded herself that love was bittersweet, but "that’s why it was worthwhile in the end."


	3. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Dawn's arc

3\. Technology

“That’s interesting, but why do you have a pokedex in the first place?” Burgundy questions, and to Georgia’s surprise, she is not annoyed in the slightest.


	4. "What was that for?"

4\. "What was that for?" 

The shocked yelp of surprise made Georgia glance around for the briefest of moments before launching into a second kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon where Georgia's parents inspired her dislike of giving PDA unless she feels safe.


	5. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgundy's POV

5\. Rumors

If Georgia were of the same breed as her prized Stoutland, the redhead would similarly growl with hackles raised and teeth bared when someone insinuated lewd comments toward the pair.


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia's pride and mentioned past!Bustershipping

6\. Sacrifice

Georgia had many things she would not sacrifice no matter the occasion: her snark, her pokemon, her orientation, but of the few things she would give up, she admitted to her rival/crush-turned-friend, it included first dibs at positions in bed.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After BW ends.

7\. Reunion

She heard about the annoying trio breaking up, that kid with the pikachu leaving Unova, that weird connoisseur going back to Striaton, and her rival heading into the mountains to become a gym leader, and found herself empty for some reason; that reason revealed itself when she found the connoisseuse wandering around a city.


	8. Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in love, you disregard flesh wounds.

8\. Sword & Shield

“You don’t have to be both, Georgia,” Burgundy murmured, applying ice to the Buster’s cheek from some alley fight between herself and a rude teenager.


	9. My Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy!Burgundy is the best Burgundy.

9\. My happy ending

“What was that again, mon cherie?” With a pointed blush, Georgia repeated a secret she held regarding the future of their relationship.


	10. Windows of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an AU

10\. Windows of the soul

“Damn you got some pretty eyes,” Georgia grinned broadly, only to unnerve her date, ‘How is she this drunk this fast', yet the comment caused a bright flush to cross her cheeks nonetheless.


	11. Served Your Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Raisens Verts by December8Dragons

11\. Served your purpose

Burgundy started awake beside a screaming Georgia, patting her arm gently when the redhead finally stopped yelling “I’VE DONE MORE THAN JUST SERVE MY PURPOSE YOU DICK!” and relaxed back onto the mattress.


	12. Forever Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both realize.

12\. Forever ours

“…As long as you trust me and I trust you, this relationship will be ours forever” her eyes seemed to say.


	13. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actually bittersweet chapter

13\. Introspection

Georgia nodded slowly, accepting Burgundy’s need for a sojourn, and realizing this instance apart would provide her with another for herself.


	14. "If Only..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in life for a purpose.

14\. "If only..."

“Sometimes I thought, ‘if only I didn’t flirt with her that night, things wouldn’t be so shitty,’ but I thank Cobalion every day now that I made that mistake for the wrong girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobalion is Georgia's preferred Legendary.


	15. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginity is a personal matter of perception.

15\. Lost

“I feel like, I lost my virginity to him; not literally, I lost that to you, but in the way I saw myself; I felt like a broken mirror then, and now, I guess I’ve found what I need to keep myself together.”


	16. Words of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, old words mean just as much as new ones.

16\. Words of the heart

One phrase, as cliché as living, shelled their internal being from their insecurities regarding the other.


	17. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That 80s song is great, but doesn't apply here.

17\. Inspiration

“As sappy as this sounds… I feel inspired when we hold hands, like without gloves. I love the feeling.”


	18. Reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More used to the other.

18\. Reaching

Burgundy’s initial reaction to slap the reaching hand melted into a gentle push away from her body.


	19. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late December back 'fore 2013~

19\. Chaos

“This year’s been real damn chaotic hasn’t it?” Georgia murmured, tussling the hair of her partially awake girlfriend.


	20. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert stereotypical suggestive behavior here*

20\. Holiday

Burgundy grinned widely at the wide eyes and red cheeks of the Buster, indicating the leaf pile with a sly “It’s tradition now.”


	21. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinky one.

21\. Release

Georgia writhed against her restraint, eyes wide with a mixture of terror and bliss as snow-cold hands pressed more ice against her body.


	22. Pain Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another.

22\. Pain relief

“Damn it Georgia, that stings!” Burgundy squealed, only to hear “this is as light as I can make it.”


	23. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consentual sex is the best sex, and the only legit sex.

23\. Begging

The whimpers into their shared pillow urged Georgia onward, though she always had an ear open for their safe word.


	24. Can't Deny It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia's an S class flirt when she's alone with her baby.

24\. Can't deny it

Georgia always seemed to hum “Sexy and I know it” when either of them changed into their swimsuits, though whenever Burgundy mentioned such the redhead merely shrugged and grinned.


	25. Unsweetened Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mornings.

25\. Unsweetened tea

“You really like this that much?” Georgia grunted in response, throwing sugar packets at the connoisseuse as she continued sipping.


	26. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat Burgundy.

26\. Lyrics

Whenever the two were invited to friends’ houses for karaoke, they began requesting 2013’s popular “Alive” only to insert French and flirtatious glances every few words.


	27. Secret Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, hand-holding is flirting.

27\. Secret art

Despite their relatively open flirting, Georgia request their bedroom shenanigans not to enter into any conversations between friends or otherwise.


	28. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allusion to B2W2

28\. Justice

“Any reason you like Cobalion so much?” Georgia flipped though her magazine, responding with a bored “I heard someone beat a dragon champion with one; and they’re steel-type legendaries, which is cool in my book.”


	29. "Wait a Minute!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay safe sex yay

29\. "Wait a minute!"

“Y-you’re not licking there without a dental damn, which I so happen to have in the drawer!”


	30. Dry Your Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kisses her girlfriend with that mouth.

30\. Dry your tears

“Shit, fuck,” Georgia groaned softly under her breath and trying to hold back the onslaught of sniffles from the sudden sting, only to feel a calming tongue against her cheek.


	31. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't cross grief-borders.

31\. Desolation

From the look of utter loss on Georgia’s face, Burgundy realized that her joke had crossed an unspeakable line into ex-girlfriend territory.


	32. School Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depends on what you're into.

32\. School uniforms

At the nervous expression and extended skirt-twiddling, Georgia leaned in and whispered, “I think you look sexy in almost anything, but this takes the cake.”


	33. Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them jeans.

33\. Cross-dressing

Burgundy nearly choked on her tea when Georgia strode through the store in a button down shirt and jeans toward her table.


	34. Seven Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia the Atheist?

34\. Seven deadly sins

“I agree that some of these seem pointless in small amounts, it’s the addiction that gets you, cherie.”


	35. "Why Me...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcades: the go-to date spot.

35\. "Why me...?"

Burgundy groaned comically as her girlfriend eagerly fished for coins in her pocket to win the claw game.


	36. "Never Give Up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr memes ftw.

36\. "Never give up!"

“Lettuce, really?” Georgia couldn’t resist a guffaw behind her hand as Burgundy held the vegetable in bemusement.


	37. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasting.

37\. Fortune

“You could make a fortune in the wine business-” to which she was rudely interrupted by a fierce kiss.


	38. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch.

38\. Sensations

"Though ice is nice, I still like your skin more."


	39. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth walls are for breaking.

39\. Black & White

The two stared in horror at the animated music video entitled "Sourgrapesshipping- Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies" featuring themselves.


	40. Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Georgia

40\. Mail

“Yes I get letters; Don’t look at me like that, they’re from my parents!”


	41. Boundless Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangirling at its fullest.

41\. Boundless energy

Georgia smiled in bemusement as her girlfriend danced around the house after the tv played an advertisement for a new sommelier avenue.


	42. Walk Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter isn't all lighthearted.

42\. Walk out

Georgia lowered the visor of her hat as she stepped out into the oncoming snowstorm.


	43. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This like means attraction.
> 
> "Accidentally"

43\. Realization

“The first time I realized I liked you… I guess was when we were in that one clothing store and I accidentally looked while you were taking off your shirt.”


	44. Private Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding isn't for one.

44\. Private stash

The even tone of her name alerted Georgia to Burgundy's mood, but it wasn't until the word "porn" entered the question did the redhead know she was in hot water.


	45. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah.

45\. Games

"I admit, the roleplay's nice, but can't we do something else on Wednesdays sometimes?"


	46. Cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta start a relationship somewhere.

46\. Cloud 9

Georgia sat in the same spot for a long moment before a grin erupted at the prospect of dinner with her friend.


	47. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One changed detail.

47\. déjà vu

"Sometimes it's like I was meant to meet you after chasing the wrong girl, like I had this feeling joining that tournament was a good idea; like I've done it before, yet this time would be a bit different."


	48. "Say Something!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewd.

48\. "Say something!"

The wry smirk crossing the sommelier's features inclined that's literally what she was about to say.


	49. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheat sheet, if you will.

49\. Protection

"I have seran wrap, calm down, let me get it."


	50. Hidden Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack chapter.

50\. Hidden among us

“THERE’S A FOONGUS AMOONGUS,” Georgia yelled, only to receive a bat with a newspaper for her outburst.


End file.
